


Slice of life- Slime rancher au

by damnedxfate



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Geno Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Slice of Life, Slime Rancher AU, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), rancher papyri, slime sanses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Small drabbles and snippets of different Slime Sanses and Rancher Papyrus in my slime rancher Au
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 129





	1. Nightmare sans and his boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for fun and I would love to know if you guys enjoyed it or not

The Wilds was a mostly off limit biome that existed in the far, far range. The only way to even reach it’s portal was to pass Rancher Ogden’s property and take a specific teleporter. Even then the area was vast and mostly unwelcoming to visitors. That is not to say there wasn’t much to see and explorer.   
Oh no, the Wilds held bountiful resources that could replenish and feed a Ranchers herd for a long time coming. But the name held all one needed to know about this place.   
  
Wild, Feral and Saber Slimes called this place home. If that wasn’t enough to deter you there were also Tarr Slimes that would appear randomly. The darkly colored, corrupt Slimes would make a quick meal out of any but the most determined Soul.    
  
They were rare and in all likelihood you would never see one unless you went into  **His** territory.    
  
In the deepest corner of the Wilds, lived an ancient Tarr slime of monstrous visage and proportion. Many had tried to extinguish him with water but all fell and were devoured by him. After so many lives lost, the section was closed off and the Tarr left in peace. They thought him a monster and truly to them he was but if only they knew the truth about him.   
  
Nightmare only wanted peace. He had no interest in being corralled or coddled like a prized pet. He just wanted his peace and quiet, time to sort his roiling thoughts and days to spend with his family.   
  
Yes, that’s right. The Tarr had a family. In his territory Slimes thrived. They were left untouched by Ranchers and the like or those that would exploit them for their plorts or unique coloring. All 5 of his special “sons” made each day of his exile bearable. Now if only his little Hunter Slime would stop vanishing off to who knows where. He better come back safely or Nightmare would reign his terror once more.    



	2. Afterdeath affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as Slimes Reaper can't get enough of Geno.

  
If anyone would bother to ask him if being a Radioactive Slime was lonely, Geno would happily singe them with his field and hiss until the fool left him alone. Fortunately or unfortunately his guest neither asked nor cared about the protective bubble that he breached without a by your leave.    
  
The darkly colored mosaic slime, who should not even be in the indigo quarry where Geno made his home, knew nothing about personal space and would sidle up to Geno with loving coos and fresh, delicious Oca Ocas for the grumpy slime to nibble at. He wasn’t going to say no to his favorite food that was hard to come by in the first place much less acquired by a half blind slime. His field wouldn’t affect others of his breed and they would easily muscle the smaller away to achieve the delicious harvest of Vegetables that grew sporadically around the quarry.    
  
“Bbbrt?” Questioned his admirer, breaking Geno out of his musing. He had plastered himself against Geno’s side until their soft edges melded to make a pastel purple. Geno paused his nibbling and really took in the other. Dark eyes nearly invisible under a false hood glittered up at him by reflecting the shine from Geno’s aura. He wasn’t bad looking and was strong. His burning touch keeping any would be attackers or Ranchers at the wayside.    
  
This “Reaper” as he called himself wasn’t a bad choice for a mate in all honesty and yes; you could say that Geno was lonely. Pressing himself slightly closer, only just, he gave an affectionate hum and smiled when the Mosaic slime began to chime in happiness. 


	3. Bloodred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we know where Nightmare's Hunter slime gets running off to. Looks like Red has an admirer.

Red was the leader of his Pride. As head Tabby Slime and personal assistant of Rancher Edge, he knew each and every member by scent and sight. So why was this scruffy Hunter Slime constantly trying to cozy his way into the pride?    
The bedraggled Hunter was visibly different in visage and smell to all the other Tabby and Hunters. If standing a head taller than the rest of the Pride wasn’t enough the newcomer was missing most of his left ear and had more fangs than a common Tarr. He was honestly horrifying to look at and Red gave him the mental moniker of Horror for it.   
  
Every time Red saw him he would rush hissing and spitting at the interloper to chase him away until he would vanish as all Hunters do when harassed. Leaving Red with nothing but a partially devoured chicken carcass and several shaking pride mates that would huddle around him for hours seeking comfort. Red had attempted to warn his Rancher but the language barrier kept them from fully communicating. Eventually, Red just decided to keep an eye on the rogue Hunter after seeing just how quickly he would eat. The poor thing was probably starving.    
  
Red let him on the farm, let him eat and even joined in when it was tag or ball time. He didn’t notice how close they had gotten and how much Red was used to the Hunter Slime joining him on his favorite rock that overlooked all the corrals. Until one day the Hunter wasn’t there nor was he there the next or the day after. He began to grow worried for him but couldn’t leave his job to go searching.   
Every day wore him down more and more until it came to one morning that Red found his friend waiting for him outside. Rushing over the cherry colored Tabby slime pressed himself firmly against the larger and began to purr wildly.    
  
“Prrt?” Red meowed up at his companion who looked at him with his typical wide grin. The Hunter began to make odd choking sounds and to Red’s shock spat out particularly plump, though thoroughly saliva covered, stony hen. Much larger than the ones Rancher Edge grew so it must be of the wild variety. The dazed chicken was nudged over until it sat in front of Red with the Hunter looking incredibly smug and proud.    
  
“Mnah!” Horror crowed smugly. Red blushed at just how handsome Horror looked. He gobbled up his present and coyly wiggled his way up to his Hunter with a promising chirr. 


	4. HorrorLust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust finds out that scary isn't always mean.

Lust whimpered softly to himself while trying desperately to mute his glow. The Phosphor Slime had gotten lost from his fellows. During one of their nighttime shows he had danced a bit too carelessly by the ravine; sure that his wings would save him, but fell instead deep into untouched territory.    
  
He had tried to trill loudly for help. Perhaps one of his troop could hear him and they could form a rope to fish him out but only his cry echoed back. He had flapped until he was sore but only managed to scrape the walls and hurt himself in the process. Day was coming and Lust became increasingly frightened. He couldn’t survive in direct sunlight! The cruel rays would extinguish his spark and leave nothing but dust in its wake.   
  
Searching for a cave to hide in Lust had found he wasn’t the only Slime in this crag. Large Saber Toothed Slimes had lunged out at him from every direction. Pummeling his smaller, softer body with their larger body mass. Trying to corral him into corners for who knows what.   
  
He was tired, hurt and they were following him, closing in on him. His muffled whimpers of pain and fear a delicious dinner bell. His light, though flickering wildly, a flame to their moth.   
  
Sensing something behind him, Lust whirled around bravely but all his courage left him at the monstrosity he beheld. The Saber was massive, large fangs twice Lust's body, copiously covered in drool, and a hole on his upper left that oozed a sickly colored tar. Seeing its mouth open and draw closer; Lust closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Let himself be slurped into the warm cavern and mourned the loss of so many nights unlived. He wondered idly how long it would take for him to be digested. Was there usually so much movement when being eaten? Did he not feel pain in his last moments? Why wa-   
  
“Mraw!” With a shriek, Lust hit a cold, unforgiving floor. Wiggling his oblong body around he looked to see what exactly just happened. “Rah?” He was in a cave. Away from burning light he could see peeking in just a bit from around a boulder while he was sitting in the middle of a pile of sweet fruits and vegetables. There were even Cuberry! What was happening? Why wasn’t he just a memory of a flavor inside a large wild Slime?    
Looking over he took in the terrifying Saber that had settled itself nearby to doze. The rotund body blocked more of the light from reaching him.    
  
Always willing to forgive and make a new friend, Lust slid his way over and settled himself against the warmer body, that move just a bit to make more room for him, to snooze the day away. In the evening maybe his new friend would share some of those Cuberry and help Lust find his way home?


	5. cherryberry with a hint of spicyhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rancher Stretch really needs to watch his flirting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit spicy! Has a sexy word in it!

“Mweh! Mrweh!!” Blue roars fiercely at an approaching Tabby Slime. The curious cat based Slime had come just a bit too close to Blue's Honey Slime herd for comfort. The Tabby eyes him, measures him to see if he’s worth fighting but a ball of water splashes suddenly upon the grey face. The unexpected drenching causes both Tabby and Lucky Slime to hiss but it’s the Tabby that flees.    
  
Blue looks happily toward the direction the water came from with loving eyes. His Rancher, Stretch, sat casually against one of the trees here in the Moss Blanket with his water cannon up and dripping. Toddling past the cooing Honey Slimes, Blue half climbs his way up Stretch’s lap before being helped the rest of the way. Purring when large strong hands begin to knead him between the ears the Lucky Slime all but melts. The peaceful chime of his bell joining the ambient sounds of the forest.    
  
“Ready to go home Blue?” Stretch questioned his pet Slime. He really didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky. The word might have been Blue’s species name but Stretch felt like he was the gifted one. To find a rare slime on his first day ranching that not only listened to his commands, usually, and guarded his small herd of lucrative Honey Slimes? The little cat Slime made every day less of a chore and more of a happy hobby. In fact just having Blue around kept bringing him good fortune. Speaking of…   
  
“I thought I heard you”   
  
A familiar figure emerged from the tree line. Edge was one of Stretch’s neighbors and the local Cat type Slime expert. They had met when Edge had chased Blue in an effort to catch the rare Slime but had been led right into Stretch’s arms when Blue swerved to hide behind him. The two skeleton monsters became, somewhat, friends that day. Trading tips on how to better care for their respective Slimes and even forming business deals between the two. Edge’s chickens would eat the bugs that messed Stretch’s fruit trees.    
  
Placing Blue on the mossy floor Stretch stood with a wave. Blue groaned at losing his perch but perked up at Edge’s ever present shadow a particularly brightly colored Tabby slime named Red. Trilling the Lucky Slime wiggled himself closer to groom the others tufted tears.    
  
“You’re out pretty far from home Edge. Got lost looking for some Stony Hens?” Teased Stretch playfully. He stepped over the roughhousing cat Slimes and began to round up his herd. Once they were stored away in his Vac Pack he looked back over at his silent companion who hadn’t answered him. The rough looking skeleton was focused completely on the two Slimes that had partially melded together to form a misshapen ball.    
  
Smirking, Stretch drew closer and rested his elbow on Edge’s shoulders casually. Leaning close he breathed just behind on pointy cheek bone to whisper a flirty invitation.    
  
“If you wanted to watch two pussies playing all you had to do was come over tonight”   
  
Edge’s indignant shout was followed by a hard thump and Stretch’s pained cackle. 


	6. bloodred some blueredblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was wrong with Red. He was eating too much and Horror was looking a bit too smug about it all.

  
Edge was a monster of numbers and in the business of Slime Plorts, this was an advantage. His logically inclined mind helped keep his ranch running optimally on a day to day basis.    
  
He had twenty-six Tabby Slimes, fourteen Hunter Slimes, sixteen hen pens at max capacity and, at the rate of production, enough food for even his newly acquired rare Hunter Slime that ate more than double any Slime he had ever met.    
  
So why had his personal Tabby Slime, Red, begun to consume anything and everything he could fit his mouth around at a voracious pace? Usually Red ate one stony hen and whatever he could mooch off Edge a day. There wasn’t necessarily a Doctor he could take Red to. Slimes were hardy and faced little to no illnesses. Just look at Red’s mate! The slime had half his “skull” caved in and suffered no visible repercussions.    
  
Every day that passed Red would devour any Hen that had the misfortune of crossing the Tabby Slimes path. Edge had had to set up a barrier just to keep Red out. Stars give him strength. It was hard. Red had given him the most wounded look but the stone colored feathers peeking out from his pout only solidified Edge’s stance. Red had eaten an entire hen pen in one sitting. Even slurping up several mint mangoes, they were NOT for a certain neighbor's Honey Slimes but for aesthetics, and still Edge could swear he heard the Red’s bulging belly gurgle in hunger.    
  
The day Edge was considering perhaps he should try to reach further for any advice on what had overcome his Tabby companion, he was disturbed from his paperwork when it seemed every Slime on his ranch had begun to trill and meow in glee.    
  
Confused, Edge stepped outside and saw his herd gathered in a large circle in their corral. From the distance he could see Horror in the center meaning Red must be there as well. Stepping over twirling and singing Tabbies, Edge hoped this meant he would find out what exactly was wrong. And find out he did.    
  
His Red was all but melted in a content puddle with four small silver brown and red dollops in front of him. If the tiny flickering ears and wiggling bob tails weren’t enough of a clue than Horror proud grin was a neon sign. Red had been pregnant! All this time he was eating for five!   
  
Wait…   
  
Leaning closer Edge eyed the pile of jiggling Slime babies. Slowly reaching out a hand he moved the top baby to the side and saw there in the center was a metallic blue colored Slime with a bright yellow coin on its forehead.    
  
There were five babies not four and one soon to be dead Skeleton Monster when Edge got his hands on him and his amorous little Lucky Slime!


	7. spicyhoney with a hint of bluebloodred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge really, really can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is spicy! has hints of sexy times!

When Edge had stomped over to his neighbor’s farm he had expected to shake some sense into Stretch not somehow end up pleasantly sore in the other’s bed while Stretch was already drawing up plans to combine their farms with three adult Slimes and 26 dollops sleeping on their legs.   
  
Edge had been furious. Stretch’s darn casanova tendencies and horrible flirting techniques had infected the usually adorable Blue and had defiled Edge’s Tabby Slime! He had thought it was weird back in the Moss Blanket when the two had molded around each other so oddly! They had been mating! There on the floor! **In! Front! Of! Him!**   
  
**SHAMELESS!**   
  
Stretch owed him restitution. Edge demanded child support! He demanded satisfaction! Which he did get but not that way! His furious stomping had led him up to the other’s door but before he could kick in the solid wood in Stretch had opened it with his arms absolutely laden with newborn Slimes and his face drawn into the world’s brightest smile.   
  
Despite his long arms the Slime’s were bouncing off to the floor where they would vanish and appear randomly. Little bell chimes echoing around the sleep hut. The loudest bell coming from the other’s bed where Blue sat with a good half dozen babies sleeping against him. Lucky, Tabby and Hunter slime dollops all meshed together in multi colored balls of preciousness.    
  
“They had BABIES!” Stretch shoves some into his arms and whooped happily. From behind Edge came two twin yowls and several small burbles. Red, Horror and their brood had followed behind Edge on his mad dash of vengeance. The slime families melding into a happy pile right outside the door. The babies bouncing down to join their parents.    
  
The moment the dollops had cleared the way and the parents led them outside, Edge found his wrist snagged and the room whirling around him when he was flung onto the recently vacated bed. Thank the Stars he was laying down because Stretch pulled him into a knee weakening kiss. One thing led to another and back Edge finds himself in his present where Stretch had begun to sketch a rather poor outline on their new home. Complete with stick figures.   
  
“Why is mine on top of yours?”   
  
“Oh, because we're fu-”   
  
*smack*


	8. swapfell bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes nature just wins no matter how much you yell at it. Black learns it the hard way.

It didn’t rain too often in the Far, Far Range. This was a boon for most of the natural denizens of the planet. Slimes abhorred water, omitting the aptly named Puddle Slime, and would avoid it like the plague. The liquid was lethal in large amounts making it the the only way to ward off the occasional Tarr Slime. When it began to rain you could guarantee that not a single Slime would be out in the open except it seems one very angry Crystal Slime that was doing their hardest to scare the storm clouds away.   
  
Tiny Black who was more crystal than slime had planted himself firmly at the gate that led into “his” Ranch. The moment the usually blue sky began to darken from the approaching rain clouds the Slime had begun his posturing. Slim, the actual owner of the Ranch herded his flock of Fire Slimes into a nearby cave and his Puddle Slimes into a covered pool. Those clouds were nasty and if he suspected right, more than just rain.    
  
At the first flash of white in the clouds Slim knew he was right. This would be one hell of a lightning storm and if he didn’t act fast his favorite Slime would be one hell of a lightning rod. Closing the paddocks he jogged his way over to Black and attempted to scoop up the prickly Slime whom hissed and gurgled his disapproval. How would he win his fight against the storm if Slim interfered! Those clouds should know better than to threaten his herd! How dare they!   
  
“Come on Black Bear. Gotta come inside before the storm really hits. If you come now we can cuddle and watch some t.v~” Slim was thankful he still had on his hard leather gloves. Even using one of Black’s favorite nicknames and offering one of their favorite pastimes, Black was at full bristle and Slim couldn’t find a spot to quite fit his fingers around. “Come on let-”   
  
**Crack!** **  
** **  
** Just a few yards off along the stone walls that surrounded the Ranch, lightning hit hard. Chunks of rock and vegetation scattering up into the air. The sudden sound startled the quarreling duo into diving to the ground for protection. The Slime’s loud protest and Skeleton’s cajoling words muffled by the deafening displacement of air.    
  
“Reh...Rweh!” Like a light switch Black went from double his size in anger to the tiniest shivering ball of fear. Large fat tears sliding down his rounded cheeks to patter on to the ground like the rain that had just begun to fall. The little droplets most likely stinging Black’s midnight purple body and making his terror all that more worse.    
  
Cursing, Slim shoved Black into his hood despite the jagged crystal edges poking at his bones painfully. The Slime who had begun to cry in earnest began to settle a bit at feeling their beloved Master’s warmth. Black’s tremors calmed but his body continuously jolting at every booming thrum of thunder.    
  
While he couldn’t see out of the protective leather, Black knew the moment they entered their home. The warm scent of caramel and polish coupled with that specific brand of wax melt that Slim always burned. They would be safe here. Black resisted a bit when he was pulled from his warm cave but crooned, trilled and burbled contentedly every time Slim would run the towel across his body to take off the offending rain.   
  
The storm might have won their battle, honestly Black thinks it cheated by using lightning, but Black won in the end. He got special cuddles from Slim not the nasty clouds and their nasty little droplets. 


	9. dreamtale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human greed would never separate the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to my nightmare chapter.

Before it was known as the Far,Far Range and even before their species were dubbed “Slimes” there was a large tree at the center of the forest and two brothers that lived within its roots. The only ones of their kind, they would sing their songs together from day to night. Their voices harmonized together perfectly. Their songs would greet the rising sun and their melody would bring the moon out of hiding every night. Other Slimes would come to hear their song and every day was perfect and filled with peace.   
  
Then came the explorers.   
  
The first humans to find their little planet and begin to explore. They were seemingly friendly. Playing with the creatures of the forest and from their discovering what they would soon call “Plorts”. These were emitted from a Slime after they ate their preferred foods. These Plorts were apparently a delicacy for the humans and they were collecting every day from their friends the Slimes.    
The humans seemed to develop a preference for different types of plorts overtime.   
  
The younger brother, dubbed Dream a Twinkle Slime, befriended several of the explorers and helped them whenever he could. He sang them “their” songs and would cajole his brother into joining him on his adventures into human territory.    
One day, one of their explorers offered the younger brother a piece of fruit. They had never bothered to eat any of the foods, they didn’t need it and much preferred leaving it to the ones that did.   
  
The end to their peaceful life was the one singular plort that Dream expelled. It was beyond anything the humans had ever eaten and they began trying to ply more from the suddenly nervous brother. Attempting to feed him more and when Nightmare, the older, protested and pulled his brother away they began trying to seperate the two. The humans would do their best to keep Dream out with them for longer periods of time. Some even attempt to lay their filthy hands on the small vulnerable being.   
  
Nightmare grew angry and in a fit of rage destroyed the cache of plorts they had. His small body impacted the pen until one of the walls cracked and the plorts began to spill out like a sparkling waterfall...except they landed on the screaming Slime below. The items turned him. Turned him like they did the other Slimes that would grow and change their shape to form beautiful mixtures of two different kinds.    
  
That is not what happened to Nightmare. His once pastel purple flesh turned black with swirling flecks of rainbow patterns. His eyes large and crazed and his once delicate mouth forming into a wide fanged grin. In his frenzy he attacked the humans and ran them from his home. Ran them from his tree and forest and chased them every time they attempted to come back.   
  
He could no longer sing like his now diminutive, compared to him, brother but it did nothing to stop the little twinkling Dream from singing him a song every morning to greet him or a new melody every night for him and his boys.    
  
Human greed would never separate the two.


	10. venomhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Style Queen and his ever loving handler.

“Look Queen, you’re on the television again~” Stretch sang playfully while he prepped the polish cloth for the third time today. Queen his Royal Jelly Honey Slime, a rare secret style Slime, scuttled his way onto his designated silken cushion. Right in front of the T.V for his viewing pleasure.   
  
Most in the Far, Far Away were ranchers. Choosing to care for and harvest from many different kinds of Slime to sell their plorts on the market. Others, like Stretch, only owned one slime and cultivated their highly sought after plorts and cornering niche markets. He sold his award winning Slime's plorts to only the best restaurants. Anything less would be insulting after all. They worked hard to get to where they were now. Queen had enough ribbons and sponsors to his name that Stretch didn’t necessarily need to sell the plorts anymore, but if he wished to keep his license on Slime handling he had to sell a minimum every month. Which is exactly what he did. Sold a minimum and kept most for himself.   
  
There was nothing better than spending his evening with his luxuriously soft Slime and eating the sweetly melting plorts. Little Queen had even gotten a tad possessive and would pout whenever Stretch would eat anything that wasn’t his plorts. Nothing that kisses and compliments wouldn’t fix of course. Nothing compared to royal jelly Plorts. Sweeter than honey, creamier than chocolate and warmer than Grandma's homemade soup.   
  
“Next on Slime Beauty Pageants: Queen the Magnificent and his sweeping of the circuit…”  
  
“Mnah!” Queen yelled out with a twirl, almost knocking the cloth straight from the skeleton monster’s hands. A few tickles and the Slime settled himself back down to watch the show while Stretch kept his crown shiny and bright. Their evening of content companionship is another in a long list of happy nights with a hope of many more.  
  
Stretch will never forget the moment they first met. The tiny Slime had wiggled it's way into the monster's backpack and had consumed all but one piece of Mint Mango he had spent all day gathering. When Stretch caught him the slime had had the audacity to stare him in the eye while he slowly ate the last fruit. When Stretch had lunged yelling at the little thief he ended up with a mouth full of plorts and hit the ground with the Slime sitting himself primly on the back of his skull. With one bite he was smitten and love came much later when the little bugger just wouldn't leave him alone. 


	11. Honeyketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quantum Sans Slime goes where he wants to

“Sans why are you out of your pen, again?”   
  
Stars, Stretch was exhausted and he did not need this now. He was a new Rancher, barely had a dozen Slimes to his name and they were all handfuls. His interests in quantum physics had led him to gathering and farming possibly one of the hardest Slimes to handle and corral.   
  
Quantum Slimes.   
  
Beings that were neither here nor there and capable of phasing through solid objects and leaving behind “Ghost” that tricked him every time he tried to keep count. So many times the exhausted skeleton had tried to pick up one of his charges only for the wiggling bundle to just phase out of existence the moments his palms gained contact.    
Each and every one of these Slimes played him for a fool every day but none more so than Sans, his latest capture and biggest handful.    
  
He was a bit odd looking compared to other Slimes of his kind. His eyes had a black ring around it and in certain lights his yellow ‘skin’ strobbed with blue lights. Beyond his physical differences, Sans didn’t act much like his counterparts either. Usually, a Quantum Slime would content itself to randomly phasing in and out of the same general area or in a linear fashion. They would eat their favorite food, Phase Lemons, and play one of the many puzzle cubes that littered their pens.   
  
Not Sans.    
  
He would weaponize his ability. Escaping his pen to make his way into Stretch’s home and settling in like he owned the place. He had single handedly eaten every condiment Stretch had and somehow magically rolled every sheet and pillow on the bed into a slightly off smelling ball.    
  
But...despite his agitation it was nice to hear Sans’ gurgled greeting every evening when Stretch came home. Stretch didn’t realize how much he missed contact until he spent an evening petting the lightly vibrating Slime pretty much every night while he talked to his brother back home over the video phone.    
  
“This is the last night Sans.” Stretch warns. The same warning from the night before and the one before that. The same warning he half mumbles into soft magic that settled itself against his chest to be held like a pillow.    
  
Maybe one day he will follow up his warning for now its bed time. 


	12. HoneyGlaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a farm isn't just slimes. It's hopes and dreams

“STRETCH! THEY’RE HATCHING!”   
  
The sudden shout sent the taller skeleton stumbling from his precarious perch on the ladder. He was tending one of their Cuberry trees when he heard his mates yelp. After regaining his balance he realized just what exactly Sugar had said. What was hatching..?   
  
Oh Shit!   
  
Launching off the ladder he took off at a dead sprint the moment his boots hit the dirt. The eggs! The Painted Hen eggs were hatching! Their babies! Even at his ground eating pace he missed the first one to break its shell. The wet, and oh so tiny, chickadoo peeping loudly in fear at the sudden transition from warm egg to open air.    
  
“He’s so sm-small” Sugar was hunched over the pen. His hands gripping the wood in a death grip and large pastel pink tears pouring from his eyes. Stretch smiled at him and drew his mate into his arms to watch the tiny chickadoo take its first uneven steps. Squeezing the slighter skeleton every time another little baby broke the shell and spilled onto the soft sands.    
  
They were a small ranch. Preferring not to harvest Slimes but instead to grow produce. It had been hard, the land they had bought made out to be perfect but had been barren in actuality. They had tilled the soil and watched every attempt at growing crops fail. Bills had kept piling and their dream of living in the Far, Far Range falling right before their eyes.   
  
One night, Sugar swears he had heard singing late at night on their ranch. A beautiful wordless song that echoed faintly before disappearing as suddenly as it came. Come morning their dying crops were no longer brown and wilted but lush and green. Trees had straightened out from their bent position and began to produce fresh fruit within days of the mysterious visit.    
  
They sold their first crops and cleared their bills with bright and excited grins. With just a bit leftover they bought some chickadoo eggs with a typical warning that they might not hatch. But here they were, already pecking about for bugs. Their little future looked just as bright and colorful as the little babies in front of them. 


	13. rottenjoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans lived long enough to become a Gordo, it just so happens to adopted a Kitten while he was at it.

Sometimes it sucked to be a Gordo Slime.    
  
After the third day of not being able to move, Sans was tired of it. He had always felt hungry but couldn’t eat. He would be hot from the sun but couldn’t soak in the shade and when it rained he had no cover unless the winds blew the nearby tree fronds over him. Life...wasn’t as fun as it used to be. He could only watch the other Slimes and largo dance around and play. See them eat the delicious Hens or the falling fruits and vegetables. The only upside was that no Tarr Slime would mess with him.   
  
Well, not the only upside.   
  
“Mnah! Mneh!”    
  
Sans could hear his little friend’s calls before he could see him. The Grumpy tabby slime chasing several Hens and Roosters like a dog with cattle. Every time one would deviate the path they would get a loud hiss and scream or body slam that would push them back into the herd.    
  
The little Tabby was small, angry and the brightest star in the Gordo’s life.    
  
Sans still remembers fondly the first time they met. Tarr’s had exploded across the dry reef. Chasing and consuming any Slime they could get their tentacles around. From his little Island, Sans could do nothing but call out his warnings, offer them shelter if they could only make it to him. One group had heard him and only the little tabby had made it.    
  
The shivering creature had hunkered down behind him while Sans expanded and covered him, snarled at the Tarrs and watched them soon be taken out by nearby ranchers who had heard the screams. The Tabby...never really left after that.    
  
When the storms came, the industrial little slime had stolen several tarps from the Ranchers and built him a makeshift den that doubled to keep him cool during the hotter days. And, brought him food when he grew hungry.    
  
Opening his mouth when they were close enough, Sans scooped up the Hens and groaned at the warm magic that settled in his belly.    
  
“Prrb” Sans burped his thank you and nuzzled his friend as much as his size would allow. The little Tabby, who Sans dubbed Black for his darker coloring, looked extra smug at the praise. It wasn’t easy herding chickens! Sans got to enjoy watching his little “housewife” putter around their den, checking the tarps, the nearby vegetable patch and even attempting to groom his way around San’s larger face.    
  
Sometimes it sucked being a Gordo Slime, but not all the time.


	14. Dreamtale family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you were as old as him, you measured time not by the passing of days but by events that made life long impacts.

  
When you were as old as him, you measured time not by the passing of days but by events that made life long impacts.   
  
The loud Boom Slime with its leaking eyes and manic grin that attacked Nightmare during his wandering.    
  
Or the Fire Slime that mumbled to himself quietly and seemed to have eyes in the back of his head.   
  
Nightmare remembered the Glitch slime that sparked into existence inside Nightmare’s den and refused to leave until a loudly giggling Gold slime careened out of thin air and chased the oddly impossible Slime out.    
  
The Hunter Slime who attempted and managed to eat one of Nightmare’s own tentacles during a skirmish with invading poachers. The starving Slime had been chased, injured and left to fend for itself when Nightmare had happened upon him soon after.    
  
The baby Rock Slime in all its grey and white glory that had emerged from the ground for the first time in front of Nightmare and declared him their parent. Naming him Cross and watching the minuscule dollop grow into a fine young Slime, if a bit quiet and stoic like his breeds namesake.    
  
Now Nightmare finds himself at a new event that will split his life down the middle much like the accident that left him disfigured and changed.    
  
Dream, his brother, and Cross his pseudo son had begun to sing together. Cross’s deeper timber accentuated Dream’s higher pitch. Their song drifting not unlike the brother’s had long ago. The two Slimes cuddling in the branches of the Mother Tree and serenading the moon into the sky.   
  
Somewhere deep inside his heart Nightmare felt a seed of resent that it was no longer him singing blissfully up into the sky but... one look at his family and the seed withers before it grows roots. He has more now than he ever would back than and he was stronger now to keep it that way.   
  
He started his own hum. Deep and gravely from disuse, the leaves shaking loose from the trees and the couple’s song stopped just for a moment , stunned, before joining him. Each and every family member joining their own voice.   
  
The moon rose high that night, the stars twinkling the colors of the rainbow. 


End file.
